Through the Cracks
by Nicoleisawesmazing
Summary: (OC) Grace and I are watched Doctor Who when a crack appears in my living room wall. When we touch it we're transported to the TARDIS. Follow Grace and I on our adventures with the Doctor, while our lives change; for the better and for the worse. (currently on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO THROUGH THE CRACKS! Reborn, of course. Thank you all for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in fact, own Doctor Who! Or The Legend of Zelda! …..Or any references you might get in this.**

Chapter 1

September 22th 2012:

I was sitting on my couch, happily tapping away at the buttons on the remote for my Wii as I played Ocarina of Time and waited for my friend, Grace. We had decided to watch the new episode of Doctor Who together at my house, and due to the fact that my parents were occupying the upstairs TV we had to watch it down stairs. I brushed my dark blonde bangs out of my face as the fell from their place behind my ear. That day I decided to wear my black jeans, a grey t-shirt, a plaid long sleeved shirt and green converse. The doorbell rang and I jumped up, and ran to the door.

"Comin'!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Hi!" Grace said, some-what awkwardly as she walked in.

I closed the door behind her and gestured to the room I had just came from, "After you."

She wore red converse, dark blue jeans, and a t-shirt with the squid from Mario kart on it. We both plopped down on the couch and I switched off my game, changing to the channel that was showing "The Power of Three". The beginning part of the episode played and before we knew it, the title screen was showing signaling time for commercial. My eyes took that time to wander around the beige-coloured room, and they caught onto something. I just stared at the wall, shock filling my body. Grace seemed to notice my sudden change in behavior and followed my eyes to the spot on the wall. There was a crack, a long glowing crack that strongly resembled an evil smile. It wasn't any crack, oh no. it was,

"The crack from season five." She muttered with her green eyes wide.

"This isn't possible." I whispered, hopping up to inspect the impossible thing.

I pushed up my glasses and slowly stepped towards the crack, fearing that the same would happen to me that happened to Rory in Cold Blood. I felt Grace come up to stand next to me, and she whispered, "What do you think would happen if we touched it?"

"We would probably be erased from existence." I felt like I _needed _to touch the glowing crack, no matter what the consequences.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She muttered, brushing her short brown hair out of her face.

"What if…" I started, my eyes staring into the crack, "We touched it at the same time."

"Great. If we're going to be erased from existence, we might as well do it together." She said sarcastically.

"I promise, if we live I'll buy you three bowls of ramen." I suggested, hoping she would accept.

"What?! NO! Do you think I'm stupid?" Grace yelled.

I raised my hand to the same height as the ominous crack and looked at her. She sighed and raised her hand to the crack as well.  
"One….." I started, my blue eyes staring at the crack.

"Two….." she half-whispered, leaning in closer to the wall.

"Three!" we yelled together, pushed our hands onto the crack.

It was the oddest feeling I had ever felt, it felt like being shocked by static electricity, and it felt like lying on damp grass, it felt like sitting next to a big fire, it felt like being hit in the face with a snowball and a billion other things I couldn't describe if I tried. The next sensation was my body smacking into glass. My eyes shot open and my first action was to sit up. My eyes shot around the unfamiliar – yet strangely familiar – room.

"Grace?" I coughed, looking for my brunette friend.

"Over here!" she whispered.

She was crouched behind a glass staircase, and she gestured for me to join her. We hid behind the staircase, looking around the room and then it clicked where I knew this room from.

"Oh my god. Oh my WIZARD god!" I yell-whispered, "We're on the TARDIS!"

She nodded and shushed me, pointing to the door. A man that looked so familiar waltzed in, followed by a two more familiar faces. The Doctor, Amy and Rory all turned their backs to us, and faced to console as the Doctor pulled leavers and fiddled with the time machine. The machine shook as we took off, and my heart was racing a billion times a minute. It felt like my heart was beating twice as fast as it usually would, it might be because I was frightened. Well at the moment I wasn't frightened, I was shocked, worried, and just straight up confused. All we did was touch a crack, and now we're in our favourite TV show.

We watched the TARDIS trio work with the machine. I tried to listen in on their conversation from where we were hiding, but it was proving difficult as we were pressed against a staircase. A sudden feeling came over me and without warning I sneezed, the noise echoing throughout the console room.

"Crap…" I muttered.

The trio turned to face Grace and me, and I looked at her apologetically. We stepped out from the shadows and faced the three, as they looked to us with confusion.  
The Doctor was the first to break the silence, "Who are you, and how did you get on the TARDIS?"

**Sorry for such a short chapter, the first few are going to be like that. Well, I'm klutzy. LEAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS OR ANYTHING that needs changing in the reviews! Also if you want to tell me if you liked it or not, that'd be cool. ****The next chapter will be up either today or Monday. If not by then, as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome all to Chapter 2 of "Through the Cracks"! I hope you like author's notes because they will be at the beginning of every chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Doctor Who or any quotes you may spot in this chapter, sadly. But, I do own Nicole (Me) and Grace (my awesome friend)**

Chapter 2

"Who are you, and how did you get on the TARDIS?"

Grace and I stepped forward, her speaking first, "I'm Grace. And this is my friend, Nicole." She gestured to me.

I waved and the Doctor looked us both over, "You both can't be older than 15. How old are you?"

"14." I answered quickly.

He nodded, "Right, so, how did you two end up in the TARDIS?"

Grace thought for a second then said "We were at Nicole's house and there was a crack in her wall, when we touched it we ended up here."

With the word "Crack" the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned us both. He looked at the results and frowned,

"How is that even possible…." He muttered, barely audible. "I need to go get some things to check both of you out. Be back soon!"

Before we could object that we felt fine he was off in the TARDIS halls. Grace and I shared an awkward look before turning to face Amy and Rory.

"So…." Grace started.

"So…" Amy and Rory said together.

"Are you two aliens?" Amy suddenly asked.

_I don't really know what to say. I mean, we're human. But I feel like something changed when we touched the crack in my wall, now I'm not so sure._

I opened my mouth to answer but the Doctor saved the confusing explanation by coming up behind us and saying "I got what I needed!" he held up a little scanner-like-thing.

Before either of us could ask what it is he pulled a hair from my head.

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing my head.

He placed it on the scanner-thing and plugged it into a screen on the console. He pulled the screen around so no one could see it and he frowned slightly at the results. He turned to Grace and plucked a hair from her head, as well. He placed it on the scanner and he watched the screen for the result. He frowned again and muttered something that sounded a lot like "Wibbley Wobbley"

"Okay how is that even possible? You two, do you have an explanation why there are void particles on you both?"

"No." Grace said slowly.

"Great… So you touched a crack in your wall then you just _ended up _here?" the Doctor, in an odd twist of events, looked very confused.

"Yep…. Just touched a wall and now we're in the TARDIS, I must be sleeping." I agreed.

"Okay, I'll pinch you, and then tell me if it's a dream." Grace said, holding up her hand.

I held out my arm and waited for her to pinch me. She did it without warning and I pulled my arm away quickly.

"OW!" I yelled, as Grace chuckled.

"This definitely isn't a dream, and that really isn't a good way to wake someone up." The Doctor chuckled.

Amy and Rory were leaning against the railing, watching the whole situation unfold.

"So…. You are aliens?" Amy asked, standing up properly.

"Still doing some double check scans on that, just a moment." The Doctor answered, obviously distracted with what was on the screen.

_Double check? How sure do you need to be that we're human? Well, at least I think we're still human. _

"How sure do you need to be that we're human?" I thought that part out loud.

The Doctor turned his head to me, "Not that I need to be sure that you're human, I need to be sure that the scanner is correct and that you're _not _human."

"Wait, not human? We're not human?" asked Grace.

"Yep! Ooh the results are in, let's see what it says this time!" the Doctor cheered in a very child-like manner.

Grace, Amy, Rory, and I all gathered around the screen to look at the results.

"I thought you said they all died?" Rory said slowly.

The screen displayed two images of DNA, both displaying "Time Lord" on the top of the screen.

"Well, they came through from a different universe according to the fact they're covered in void stuff." The Doctor noted.

"Well this is fantastic. We come through from another universe. This is brand new information." I said sarcastically.

"Wait, I thought you sealed off all the parallel worlds?" Grace asked the Doctor.

He frowned slightly, "I guess there must have been a small crack, literally." He paused and looked between us, "Wait, how did you know that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Parallel universe, remember? In the one we're from your life is a TV show; all of your lives. If you travel with the Doctor, or you _are _the Doctor, the majority of your life is being broadcasted on TVs almost everywhere."

"Our lives? So people know what's going on, in _our _lives." Amy shook her head in disbelief.

"Yep. Yours, and all the people that travelled with the Doctor since some point in his first self." Grace pointed out.

"Almost nothing's private." I grinned evilly.

The Ponds shared a slightly worried look, and Grace spoke up, "So, can we stay? Obviously our family won't recognize us in this universe, and if you just drop us on Earth we'll be homeless, so _please_?"

The Doctor looked slightly torn, "Maybe. Let me think about that; I don't want to be a babysitter."

"We don't need a babysitter." I sighed.

"Mhhm. None of my companions ever do, but I end up doing anyway!" he grinned childishly.

"So how long will you be 'thinking about it' for?" Grace smiled, walking around the console.

"A while, get off my back." He said, annoyed, "You know I really haven't had to deal with teenagers who weren't my own. This will be new for me."

"You better get used to it." I said, still grinning.

"So, you two are from Earth? Just, a different Earth." Amy asked us.

"Yeah, we were %100 human until we showed up on the TARDIS, this is all new for us. Well it's new for me at least, I don't know about Nicole." Grace joked.

I punched lightly in the arm, "Oh, shut up." But I couldn't keep a grin off my face.

_We were on the TARDIS. On the real TARDIS, with the real Doctor, and the real Amy and Rory. It was like a dream come true. _

Hell, it wasn't like a dream come true. My dream came true.

**THAT WAS CHAPTER 2! SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT AND HORRIBLE AND JUST COMPLETE RUBBISH! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Night in the TARDIS

**I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I had school and homework and I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or a diner in the 50's.**

We sat around the TARDIS really not doing anything while Grace and I waited for the Doctor to make his choice. I was leaning against the railing and tapping the Master's beat on my left hand with my right. I looked up to find the Doctor eyeing my hands worriedly so I immediately stopped and just smiled at him. Grace and the Doctor looked just as bored as I was, and Amy and Rory had announced that they were going to bed 20 minutes ago.

"So... Made up your mind yet?" I bugged him again. He looked extremely annoyed, "Fine! You two are very good at this annoying thing, you know that?" Grace and I just smiled at him and high-fived victoriously.

"Obviously you two would have to stay for a bit any way, at least until I found you two a place to live on earth. But you two will be staying." the Doctor rambled, walking around the console.

"That's really reassuring, thanks." Grace muttered, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

He shot her a look, "Listen, if you want me to drop you off at some diner in the 1950's while I just fly away that's fine by me; in the meantime stop complaining that I'm letting you stay."

"I think someone needs to take a chill pill." I whispered to Grace, knowing very well the Doctor could hear me.

"Are all teenagers like this in the time you're from?" he asked, turning to us.

Grace raised an eyebrow and I tilted my head like a confused dog.

"All 'annoy the adults!' and super cheeky." he clarified.

"Nah, kids those days were more all 'YOLO!' and 'swag!'" Grace made a disgusted face at remembering people like that.

The Doctor looked very confused at her terms, "What do 'YOLO' and 'swag' mean?"

"Ooh finally something you don't know," I grinned, "YOLO is an acronym for 'You Only Live Once' and it's stupid people's excuse to do stupid things. And swag is just the most annoying word ever. Period."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, probably trying to find the right words to reply but to no avail.

"Are we just going to sit around and wait for Amy and Rory to wake up?" Grace asked him.

He thought for a moment, "No, you two can stay in the guest room. It's up the stair case, two lefts, one right, past the wardrobe, and one more left."

"I'll try to remember it." I smiled.

Grace and I then turned and walked towards the guest room.

-up a stair case, two lefts, one right, past the wardrobe, and one more left later-

Grace and I came to a white door that was labeled 'Guest' and we opened it. It was a plain white room with two queen sized beds parallel each other from opposite corners of the room. The beds were two different colours; the one on the bottom left was covered in a blue comforter and the other with an orange one. One desk sat on each side of the room each with different items on them, and I moved to look at more of the room and looked away from the wooden desk. I looked around the room as I walked, it was fairly large, definitely enough room for two teenagers. Next to each bed was a small white, wooden nightstand with a single drawer and a small lamp on the top. The floor was covered with a beige shag carpet, much like the one I used to have at home. The room all together was quite nice, at least I liked it.

"What do you think?" I asked Grace, causing her to look at me from her place next to the nightstand beside the orange bed.

She smiled and looked around "I like it."

I smiled back, "Me too."

She suddenly jumped onto the orange bed and called out "DIBS!" I laughed and sat down on the blue bed.

"So I guess we wait 'till the Doctor wakes us? If he does..." I said while pulling back the covers on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess." Grace shrugged, already in her orange bed.

We weren't even going to change into pajamas, we were far too tired to go looking in the vast wardrobe. I burrowed under the covers and took off my glasses, sitting them on the nightstand.

"G'night Grace." I called sleepily.

"Good night." Grace answered quietly.

I closed my eyes and it took at least 15 minutes for me to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**If you're good you can get chapter 4 today, as well!**

**I want to hear from you guys! So please review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4: Noodles and Terrors

**CHAPTER FOUR ON THE SAME DAY AS THREE? YOU LUCKY DUCKS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Green day, or the following episode. :D**

I opened my eyes and instantly closed them. The lights in the room were on extremely bright, and I has no idea why. I groaned and covered my face with my pillow. After about five minutes after waking up I lifted my head and looked around. The memories of the previous day came flooding back to me like a giant wave.

"Graaaaaaace!" I half-yelled.

"Whaaaaaat?" she answered me in the same tone.

"Let's go see what the Doctor is doing." I suggested, pulling off the deep blue comforter.

She chuckled slightly, "Let's change clothes first."

"Yeaaaah... Good idea." I nodded.

We had wandered through the TARDIS wardrobe for only about ten minutes before we came across clothes that we liked. I grabbed a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt, a maroon pull over hoodie, and I kept my green converse. We walked back to the guest room which we now occupied, and I went into the bathroom to get changed.

After pulling off my current clothes and changing into the new ones I pulled the bathroom door open half an inch and called, "You decent?"

"Yes. Do you have any idea where to put the clothes?" Grace replied, holding up the previous day's clothing.

She was wearing her red converse with light wash skinny jeans and a black pull over hoodie with the cover of Green Day's American Idiot album on the front.

"I don't know." a thought hit me, "Do you think it's after 'The Doctor's Wife' yet?" I looked around the room pacing slightly, holding my clothes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Grace asked, a confused expression clear on her face.

I shook my head and grinned before looking up at the ceiling, "Hey Sexy, you wouldn't happen to have a place to put these, would you?"

The room's door opened and a room labelled "laundry room" had now positioned itself outside the guest room.

My grin widened, "Nifty. Thank you!"

Grace couldn't help but to crack a grin herself, and we walked into the hall and pulled the laundry room door open. The room had black and white checkered floors, a front loading washing machine and dryer, the walls were a pale blue colour, and there was a laundry basket in the corner of the room. Grace and I dropped our clothes in it with the intentions to wash them later.

We quickly found our way to the console room to find Amy, Rory, and the Doctor all standing around the console, chatting.

"Ay!" Grace called as we entered.

"Morning! Or afternoon. Or evening. I don't know." I went into thought.

"All of the above," the Doctor grinned, "How'd you two sleep?"

"The beds are extremely soft." I commented, pushing my glasses back up my nose.

"Very much so." Grace smiled.

"So," I turned to Amy and Rory, "Where do you two hope to end up this time?"

"Hopefully Rio for once." Amy mumbled and Grace and I chuckled.

"The chances of that are slim." Grace smirked.

Amy pouted and we all looked at the Doctor.

"So, where are we going?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. I could try for Rio, no guarantees." the Time Lord smiled, walking around the console.

"I'm hungry!" I complained, mimicking the voice of a four year old.

"Well then go to the kitchen!" the Doctor mimicked in the same voice.

I looked at him pointedly and he sighed, "Should be down the hall to the left."

I smiled, "Thanks! Grace, you hungry?"

"As long as there's that ramen you promised me." she said seriously.

I laughed and we turned and walked down the hall to try and find the kitchen.

It turns out that there was indeed ramen in the TARDIS kitchen, so Grace and I fixed ourselves a bowl of the noodles each.

"So," I twirled a bunch of noodles around the fork I was holding, "What episode do you think's next?"

The other Canadian Time Lord lifted the Styrofoam bowl to her lips, then lowered it. "I don't know. We know it's after The Doctor's Wife, and probably before The Asylum of the Daleks, since they're all younger."

"I see, I see." I agreed through a mouthful of noodles.

We ate the rest of our noodle bowls in silence before cleaning up and walking back to the console room.

The Doctor was doing his usual thing and the Ponds were drinking out of mugs.

"Doctaaaah!" Grace greeted with a smile.

"And Ponds!" I added.

"Enjoy breakfast?" the Doctor asked, circling the console.

"Yep!" we answered at the same time.

He faced the console and pressed some buttons before suddenly yelping and turning around while pulling something out of his pocket. We all turned to him as he pulled his psychic paper to eye level.

"'Please same me from the monsters.'" he read, the quickly turned and started pulling leavers, "Haven't done this in a while."

I noticed the lines and instantly shared a frightened look with Grace. Amy and Rory's eyes followed the Doctor around the console.

"Done what?" Amy asked, just as baffled as the look on her face, "What are you doing?"

He stopped on the spot and turned to face the walls. "Making a house call."

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, ALL KIND OF REVIEW IS A GOOD REVIEW! **

**Question: (Yes, I'm doing this) Who is/was your favourite companion, and why?**


	5. Chapter 5: Night Terrors Part 1

**What? You want chapter 5? Too bad! Aw fine you win. I hope you enjoy this. And just a fair warning ****I will try to update this often, I just happened to get these done rather quickly. **

**Disclaimer: I, in fact, ****_do _****own Doctor Who. No, that's a lie. I don't own Doctor Who or Night Terrors. **

**ENJOY!**

"Oh no." I muttered to Grace.

"Night Terrors." she whispered.

"What's wrong with you two?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

"Nothing." we clarified at the same time.

We materialized onto an old looking street, with a large puddle. Rory stepped out and looked around, followed by Amy.

"No offence, Doctor-" Rory started.

"Meaning the opposite." he cut in.

"We could get a bus somewhere like this." Rory finished.

Grace and I walked out after the Doctor,

"The exact opposite." I quote before the Doctor can say it.

He shoots me a look but I'm too busy looking around to see it.

"Well, suppose it can't be all planets and history and stuff, Rory." Amy looked around the street as well.

"Yes it can, course it can." Grace quoted this time.

The Doctor shot her and I both an exasperated look before walking towards the looming apartment building continuing the line,

"Planets and history and stuff, that's what we do. But not today. No, today we're answering a cry for help from the scariest place in the universe. A child's bedroom."

We all continued walking towards the apartment building, and I knew what was happening somewhere else in this episode, poor little George was curled up in bed, having sever troubles sleeping.

We walked down the garbage covered street towards the apartment building and I leant over and whispered to Grace,

"Giant dolls... Yay."

She chuckled and we continued following the Doctor.

We stopped by the lift and the Doctor brought out his psychic paper to read it again.

"'Please save me from the monsters'? Who sent that?" Rory asked.

The Doctor hit Rory on the head with the psychic paper and put it back in his coat pocket, "That's what we're here to find out."

"Sounds like something a kid would say." Amy pointed out.

"Exactly. A scared kid. A very scared kid-" He agreed.

Grace and I cut him off and quoted the sentence, "So scared that somehow its cry for help got through to us-" we grinned.

The Doctor turned to us and frowned, finishing the sentence, "In the TARDIS."

Amy and Rory also turned to us, looking confused on how we know what he was going to say.

"Yeah, but you traced it here." Amy pointed out, gesturing to the ground.

"Exactly." the Doctor smiled as the lift door opened, "Ah, going up."

Amy and Rory shared a look before we all crowded onto the lift.

"So, Grace, Nicole, how do you know what I'm going to say before I say it?"

Grace grinned from ear to ear, "This is an episode. We know what's going to happen."

The Doctor seemed kind of worried about this, and we rode the rest of the way in silence.

Amy and Rory had gone looking for the boy in one area while Grace and I stuck with the Doctor.

He leaned over the railing, looking down then up, then turned to knock on a door.

An old lady answered the door and we stood behind the Doctor.

He smiled and addressed her, "Hello!"

"Is it about the bins?" she asked, annoyance in her voice.

The Doctor stood up taller, a slightly displeased smile on his face, "Pardon?" we all say at once, causing the Doctor to send us both glares that obviously meant 'be quiet'.

"The bins!" she exclaimed, "I can't be expected to get down all them stairs. I need new knees!"

The Doctor looked in the direction of the stairs before turning back to the old lady, "Not the bins, no, Miss-"

"Mrs." she corrects him, "Rossiter. I already got a new hip, I can manage when I get the knees. Up, down them stairs like Sherpa Tenzing then."

"Can we come in?" the Doctor asked with a less annoyed smile.

"Course not. You could be anyone." she started to shut the door.

"We could be, but we're not." he tried to insist "I'm the Doctor."

The Doctor, Grace and I walked next to the apartments slowly, looking around. Suddenly something in a window catches the Doctor's eye and he looks down to see George looking out the window, before pulling his head back in. The Doctor leans slightly over the railing and Grace and I lean to see what he's looking at. We continue walking and turn the corner to meet the Ponds.

"Heeey, any luck?" Amy asked.

"Three old ladies," Grace starts.

"A traffic warden from Croatia," I add on.

"And a man with 10 cats." the Doctor finishes.

"What are we actually looking for?" asked Rory.

"10 cats! Scared kid, remember?" the Doctor reminds him.

"I found, um, scary kids. Is that kinda..." Amy questioned the Doctor.

"Hmm, try the next floor down. Catch you later." he suggested.

The Gallifreyan walked past Amy and Rory with Grace and me not five steps behind him.

"Okay." I heard Amy say as we walk away.

"Maybe it was, you know-" I heard Rory start to say but we got too far away for me to hear the rest, even if I knew what he was going to say.

"So, if this is an episode, what happens?" the Doctor asked us as we look for George.

"Spoilers." Grace and I quoted at the same time followed by a mischievous smile.

"Oh, not you too." he grumbled.

The Doctor then did a quick spin on the spot before knocking on a door and holding up his psychic paper.

"Oh, right, that was quick, was it?" said the man who opened the door, George's dad.

When the Doctor gave him a confused look he clarified, "Claire said she'd phoned someone. Social Services."

The Doctor looked at his psychic paper, "Yes. Yes."

"It's not easy, you know." the dad started, "Admitting your kid's got a problem."

"You've got a problem, we've got a problem. We're better connected, I'm the Doctor, call me Doctor. And these are my... Students." he gestured to us, "Uh, what can I call you?"

"Um, Alex." the dad, Alex answered.

The Doctor shook his hand, "Hello, Alex." then he walked past Alex and into his flat, with Grace and I right behind. "So, tell us about George." he then glanced to the little boy's room.

Alex nodded then closed the door.

We all sat down somewhere in the small living room, around the coffee table.

"Ever since he was born, he's been a funny kid." Alex started.

"Funny's good," I commented.

"We like funny, don't we?" Grace finished with a smirk and we both glanced at the Doctor.

"Well, he never cries. Bottles it all up, I suppose." Alex sighed.

"Tell him off, he just looks at you." the father continued.

"How old is he?" the Doctor asked, flipping through a photo album.

"He was eight in January." Alex answered, "I mean, he should be growing out of stuff like this, shouldn't he?"

The Doctor closed the book, "Maybe." he said ominously, "It's got worse, though, lately?"

"Yeah, we talked about getting help. You know, maybe sending him somewhere. He started getting these nervous ticks, you know? Funny little cough, blinking all the time." the Doctor gave a small 'uh huh' in response. Alex then stood from the couch, "But now it's gone completely out of hand. I mean, he's scared to death of everything."

"Pantophobia." all three of us Time Lords said at once.

"What?" Alex questioned, looking between all three of us.

"That's what it's called, Pantophobia. Not a fear of pants, though, if that's what you're thinking. It's the fear of everything. Including pants, I suppose." the Doctor clarified for him, "In that case, sorry, go on."

"He hates crayons," Alex started to list.

"Understandable." the Doctor added.

Grace and I shared a look and chuckled.

"Old toys. He thinks the old lady across the way is a witch. He hates having a bath, in case there is something under the water. The lift sounds like someone breathing, it's..." the dad threw his hands down in defeat and sighed, "Look, I don't know. I'm not an expert." Alex sat down on a chair in the corner next to a lamp, "Maybe you can get through to him." he looks at all of us.

"We'll do our best." the Doctor gave a small smile.

The noise of the lift started up and was followed by the noise of glass shattering on the floor coming from George's room.

Alex quickly went and opened the door, "George, you okay? What's the matter?" he looked down to see the lamp, "Oh. Never mind. We're you having a nightmare, son?"

"It wasn't a nightmare. I wasn't asleep." George said, his eyes fixed on his bedroom door.

That line always got to me. The poor kid couldn't even get to sleep, he was so scared.

The Doctor, Grace and I walked up to the door and the Doctor stood in the door way with us behind him.

"Who are you?" George asked the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor." he smiled.

"A doctor? Have you come to take me away?" George questioned him.

"No, George. I just wanted to talk to you." said the Doctor.

"What about?" the little boy blinked.

The Doctor walked into him room and Grace and I moved to stand in the doorway.

"About the monsters."

Alex sighed, "Maybe it was things on telly. You know?"

The Doctor was playing with a Rubik's cube and Grace and I were leaning against the wall.

The Doctor's gaze was entirely fixed on the cube, "Right."

"Scary stuff. Getting under his skin." Alex continued, pacing, "Frightening him."

"Uh-huh." the Doctor said distractedly.

"So we stop letting him watch?" the dad asked.

"Oh you don't want to do that." the Doctor scoffed, then smiled at George.

"And Claire though it might be something he was reading." Alex continued.

"Great. Reading is great." I smiled.

"Do you like stories, George?" the Doctor asked the little ginger, and he nodded.

"Yeah? Me too." he smiled, "When I was your age," he laid down on the little boy's bed, "About, oh, a thousand years ago, I loved a good bed time story. 'The Three Little Sontarans', 'The Emperor Dalek's New Clothes', 'Snow White and the Seven Keys to Doomsday', eh? All the classics." he threw the Rubik's cube over his shoulder and Grace had to side-step to avoid getting hit by it in the shins.

"Rubbish, must be broken. Hate those things." the Doctor frowned slightly, "Better tidy it away, though, eh?"

"I thought we were the only Canadians here Doctor, eh?" Grace put on a stereotypical Canadian accent and teased him.

"Oh, he must have just been oot and aboot, and picked it up, eh?" I faked the same accent.

We chuckled when the Doctor sent us a very annoyed look.

Alex picked up the Rubik's cube and handed it to the Doctor, who was now standing next to the cupboard.

He gestured to it, "How about in here?"

George gasped, and looked very frightened.

"No, not in the cupboard. Why not in there, George?" the Doctor asked.

"It's a... Thing." Alex answered for his scared son, "Thing we got him doing ages back. Anything that frightens him, we put it in the cupboard. Creepy toys, scary pictures, that sort of thing."

"And is that where the monsters go?" the Doctor turned his head to George and answered for him, "Yeah."

"There's nothing to be scared of, George. It's just a cupboard." the Doctor started walking towards it.

In my head, the creepy version of "Tick Tock Goes the Clock" from this episode was playing, and I shivered.

The Doctor reached for the key to open the door but before he could there was a loud knocking on the door that make us all jump.

Alex sighed, "Front door."

**HAHA LOOK HOW QUICK I AM! I had this done last weekend. Sorry. I HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS IF YOU WANT IT! **

**ON ONE CONDITION. I want, no, need to hear from you guys. I will not post chapter 6 until I have 2-3 reviews.**

**HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6: Night Terrors Part 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! WELCOME TO CHAPTER 6! Sorry about the threat, it was needed. You guys rarely communicate. THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Night Terrors. Or Giant dolls, luckily.**

I heard Alex open the door and I knew it was the land lord with us bulldog.

"Evening." the land lord greeted sourly as he walked into the flat.

"Oh, hi." Alex said, stepping back.

"How's Claire?" I heard the land lord, Purcell, ask.

"Good, thanks, at work." Alex answered, "Look, um, this really isn't a good time. Maybe later..."

"And the kiddie?" the greasy guy cut in.

Alex paused for a moment, "Good."

"You know I hate to mention it, but it's that time again." the land lord said, now visible to all of us in the room.

"Yes." Alex agreed.

"And you know I like my money prompt." the greasy land lord continued.

The Doctor and George shared a look, and the Doctor walked towards him.

Alex lowered his voice, "The thing is, I still haven't found anywhere since the shop shut and Claire's wage only goes so far. I thought we could, you know, come up with some sort of arrangement."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on.

George sat up taller, "Is that a torch?"

The Doctor smiled at him, "Screwdriver."

The land lord continued talking, "No can do, son. I mean, of I went around-"

I stopped paying him attention and turned it to the Doctor, who had now sat down on George's bed by his feet.

"A sonic one." he pressed a button so the frequency of the buzzing sound went higher, "And other stuff."

George stared in wonder at the screwdriver, "Please, may I see the other stuff?"

The Doctor smiled, "You may."

He then waved the screwdriver around the room pointing it at the electronic toys, turning them on.

"Huh? Pretty cool, eh?" he raised his voice slightly over the toys.

The Doctor pressed the sonic screwdriver again, turning more on. I could hear bits of the exchange that Alex and Purcell were half about the money, and chose to ignore it for the time being and focus on the toys around the room.

"Huh? That's better." the Doctor looked at George, "No tears from George, that's what I've heard. Go on, give us a smile. There's a brave little soldier." the Doctor looked away for a moment "A bit rusty at this." he muttered and Grace and I laughed quietly.

He looked at us before turning back to George, "Anyway... Let's open the cupboard, eh? Now there's nothing to be..." he pointed his sonic at the door and the beeping frequency got higher and higher, "Off the scale. Off the scale." he whispered horrified

.Grace and I backed as far away from the cupboard as possible.

The Doctor looked at his screwdriver, "Off the scale." He stared at the doors, "How?" he breathed.

We could now hear Purcell and Alex loud and clear. "All I want is my £350. Simple as that." Purcell told the father.

Bernard growled and the grease wad turned to walk out, "Goodnight." he said before walking out the door.

"Come on son, come on!" he told Bernard the bulldog.

We all stared horrified at the cupboard as Alex walked in, "Right, sorry about that." he then turned and reached out to the cupboard, "So, have you got this thing open yet?"

The Doctor, Grace and I all stepped forward, yelling, "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"You don't want to do that." the Doctor insisted.

Alex looked confused "Why?"

"Because George's monsters are real." the Doctor looked worried.

We were now in the kitchen and the Doctor was looking through cupboards for something.

"You're supposed to be professionals." Alex scoffed, "I'll never get him to sleep now. You're so... Irresponsible."

"No, Alex. Responsible. Very. Cupboard bad. Cupboard not bare. Stay away from cupboard. And there's something else. Something I've missed. Something... Staring me in the face."

"Look I'd like you three to leave, please. You're just making things worse."

Grace and I went and started to help the Doctor make tea and Alex rushed forward, "Will you stop making tea? I want you to leave!"

"No." the Doctor said, walking over to the fridge.

Grace and I just grinned at each other, knowing very well the Doctor could be a stubborn little child at times.

"What do you mean no?" Alex asked.

Alex closed the fridge which the Doctor was currently looking in, "Leave. Get out." the Doctor opened the fridge a bit only to have Alex close it once more, "Now, please."

The Doctor put his arm on top of the stainless steel fridge and just stared at the dad.

"Look, maybe this was a bad idea. We should sort out George ourselves."

The Doctor opened the fridge and pulled out a milk jug. "You can't." I told him.

"You really can't." Grace agreed.

Alex looked at us, clearly annoyed. "No one's going to tell us how to run our lives." he addressed all of us. "I don't care who you lot are or what wheels have been set in motion, we'll sort it."

The Doctor turned to the angry father and stopped making tea, "I'm not just a professional, I'm the Doctor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex questioned, his anger clear.

"It means we've come a long way to get here, Alex, a very long way." the Doctor added, "George sent a message. A distress call if you like. Whatever's inside that cupboard is so terrible, so powerful, that it amplified the fears of an ordinary little boy across all the barriers of time and space."

"Eh?" Alex's sign of confusion was barely able to fit in before the Doctor continued.

"Through crimson stars and silent stars and tumbling nebulas like oceans set on fire, through empires of glass and civilizations of pure thought and a whole, terrible, wonderful universe of impossibilities. You see, these eyes, they're all lies. And one thing I can tell you, Alex. Monsters are real."

Alex just stared at the Doctor in pure awe and wonder, and partially shock. "You're not from Social Services, are you?"

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth a few times and Grace and I face-palmed. "First things first. You got any Jammie Dodgers?"

The Doctor sat in a chair, drinking his cup of tea while flipping through the photo album.

"What is it with these photos?" he wondered, "Anyway, good, nice tea. Nothing like a cuppa but... Decision, should we open the cupboard?"

Alex chocked on the tea he was drinking, "What? Well..."

The Doctor cut in, "Should we? Gotta open the cupboard, haven't we?"

"Course we have." Grace and I chorused flatly.

He shot us an exasperated look which he seemed to favour just for us, "Come on, Alex, Alex, come on, how else will we ever find out what's going on here?"

Alex stood up, "Right, but you said..."

"Monsters, yeah, well, that's what I do, now with their help," he gestured to Grace and I and we wave, "Breakfast, dinner and tea. Fight the monsters, so this, this is just an average day at the office for me."

Alex nodded, "Okay, yeah, you're right."

The Doctor continued, "Or maybe we shouldn't open the cupboard."

Alex looked confused, "Eh?"

"We have no idea what might be in there. Well, us, I don't know about them." the Doctor glanced at Grace and I, "How powerful, how evil that thing might be."

Alex looked more and more worried, "We don't?"

"Come on, Alex, Alex, come on. Are you crazy? We can't open the cupboard!" the Doctor exclaimed to the father.

"God, no! No, we mustn't." he agreed.

"Right." the Doctor put his hands on the back of Alex's neck, "That settles it."

Alex's confused look deepened, "Settles what?"

"Going to open the cupboard." Grace, the Doctor and I told him.

We were now standing in front of George's cupboard, Alex on the left and Grace and I on either side of the Doctor, who was cracking his knuckles. The Gallifreyan slowly stepped forward to open the cupboard and George was hiding behind his dad, and watching the whole thing go down. The Doctor pressed his ear to the cupboard as the sound of the lift started up, and his hand slowly traced down the wooden door to twist the key. He then pulled the door open and everyone except Grace and I inhaled deeply. The Doctor looked through the cupboard, shuffled through some toys that George had labeled as 'scary'.

The Doctor turned to face all of us, "I don't understand. It has to be the cupboard. The readings on the sonic screwdriver, they were... You-" he ran out of George's room to grab the photo album. "How old is George, Alex?" he asked, holding the album to his chest.

"What? How old?" Alex asked, confusion once again lacing its way into his voice.

"Yes, how old is George?" the Doctor asked again.

"Well, I told you, he just turned eight." the little boy's father clarified for him.

"So you remember when he was born, then?" the Doctor continued.

"Of course." he laughed.

"Of course you do how could you not?" he pulled down the photo album and pointed to a picture, "You and Claire, Christmas Eve, 2002, right?"

"What? Oh, yeah." Alex agreed with his statement.

"A couple weeks before George was born. Tell me about the day he arrived, must have been wonderful." the Doctor egged him on.

"Well, it was the best day of my... Life." the dad's smile faded.

"Sure?" he questioned him.

Alex laughed slightly, "Yes."

"You don't sound sure." the Doctor commented.

Alex looked worriedly at the Doctor, "What are you trying to say? Look I don't like this. I told you before, I want you to go."

"What's the matter, Alex?" the Doctor asked calmly.

"I can't... Oh no. Oh, this is scary." Alex stuttered.

"No, Alex, this is scary." he told the panicking father.

Grace and I rocked back on our heels, not wanting to interrupt the whole scene. And we were extremely bored.

"Next time we bring our DSis. Deal?" Grace whispered.

"Deal." I whispered back.

"Claire with baby George, newborn, yes?" the Doctor points to a picture.

"Yes." Alex insisted.

"Less than a month after Christmas." the Doctor added.

"So?" Alex exclaimed, looking extremely panicked.

"So, look, look. Claire's not pregnant." the Doctor points to a picture from Christmas Eve.

"What?" Alex half-yelled.

"Not pregnant." the Time Lord repeated.

"Well, of course not. Claire can't have kids!" Alex yelled at him, then a look of realisation hit his face.

The same look crossed the Doctor's face "Say that again?"

"We tried everything. She was desperate. As much IVF as we could afford but... Claire can't have kids." Alex said, pure sadness across his face, "How... How can I have forgotten that?"

We all turned out heads to look at the little boy who was sitting on his bed, looking up at the two adults.

"Who are you George?" the Doctor asked softly.

"It's not possible. This isn't..." Alex breathed.

"George?" the Doctor asked him again as the lift bell rings.

The room started to shake and all the toys rattled, the lamp turned on extremely bright and light was shining from the cupboard door which was just thrown open. George gasped as the light started pulling us all in.

"George!" I yelled.

"George what's going on? Are you doing this?" the Doctor yelled over the noise.

"George!" Grace yelled.

"What's happening?" Alex cried.

"Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters." George repeated as we yelled at him to make it stop.

The pull became too much and pulled us all in, with George still safely on his bed, repeating the same phrase as the door slams shut.

I sat up with a start and heard the Doctor, Grace and Alex do the same.

"George! George don't do this. We want to help you, George!" the Doctor yelled, stating up and going to the nearest door.

We all stood up and looked around.

"We went... We went into the cupboard. We went into the cupboard. How can it be bigger in here?" Alex exclaimed, frightened.

"More common than you think, actually." I laughed.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked Alex.

"Where are we?" the father asked him, looking around the room.

"Obvious, isn't it?" the Doctor smirked.

"No!" Alex exclaimed.

"Dolls house. We're inside the doll's house." the Doctor stated calmly.

"The doll's house?" Alex said loudly, jumping around the room.

"Yeah, in the cupboard, in your flat. The doll's house." the Doctor reminded him.

"Slow down, would you?" the scared dad asked him.

"Look, wooden chicken. Cups, saucers, plates, knives, forks, fruit. The chicken's wood, so...we're either inside the doll's house or a refuge for dirty posh people who eat wooden food. Or termites. Giant termites trying to get on the property ladder. No. That's possible. Is that possible?" the Doctor babbled before turning on the stop and walking away, with all of us close behind.

"Look, will you stop?" Alex exclaimed, stopping the Doctor in the hallway.

"What is he? What is George? And how can I forget that Claire can't have kids, how?" Alex panicked.

"Perception filter." the Doctor answered calmly.

Grace and I laughed loudly at this and the Doctor sent up a weird look.

"Okay, what this time?" he exclaimed.

"That's your answer for everything. It's either alien or perception filter." Grace grinned.

He stuck his tongue out at us and continued with Alex.

"Some hugely powerful perception filter convinced you and Claire, everyone, made you change your memories." the Doctor continued walking down a hallway and we all followed him, "Now, what could do that?" the Doctor had stopped and looked in a mirror and Alex looked in it after he left.

"Just a mirror..." Alex muttered, and quickly walked back to the Doctor.

Grace and I turned our heads to look at the doll and froze. "Okay... Let's go." I stuttered, and Grace and I ran after the other Time Lord.

**OH MY GODS THAT WAS LONG. ****_That's what she said. _****That was only supposed to be half of chapter 6, but it was WAAAAAAAAAAAAY too long. So the second half of this chapter will just go up as chapter 6 part 2!**

**See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 or 6 part 2, whatever you like

**GAH I'M SORRY I'M SO, SO ****_SOOOOOOOO _****SORRY. I was procrastinating and there was school and I just….. ****_I'm sorry. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any references to anything you many recognize in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"So, Claire can't have kids and something responded to that. Responded to that need. What could do that?" the Doctor thought out loud.

"I thought you were the expert, fighting monsters all day long. You tell me." Alex exclaimed.

"Oi, listen, mush, old eyes. Remember? I've been around the block a few times. More than a few. They've knocked down the blocks..." the Doctor was interrupted by the lift dinging, "I've been round and rebuilt them as bigger blocks. Super blocks!" he threw his hands up in the air, "I've been round them as well. I can't remember everything."

The lift continued whirring, "Doctor..." Alex said quietly.

"It's like trying to remember the name of someone you met at a party when you were two." the Doctor rambled.

"Doctor, the lift." Alex said a bit louder.

"I just can't plump for Brian, like I normally do." the Doctor continued.

"Doctor, listen!" Grace yelled this time.

"Shh, what's that?" the Doctor hushed.

"It's the lift. It's the sound that the lift makes. George is scared stiff of it!" Alex explained.

He noticed that as soon as the noise stopped, the lights on the electric chandelier started going out one by one.

The lights continue to turn on and off one by one, all five of them.

"Five times." Alex realised, "The lights. It's happening five times. It's like one of George's habits. We have to switch the lights on and off five times." the Doctor was now crouched next to Alex on the floor.

"Now you're getting it." the Doctor said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked him.

"What do you tell George to do, Alex, with everything that scares him?" the Doctor asked him.

"Well, put it in the... cupboard." a wave of realisation hit him at that moment.

"Exactly. And George isn't just an ordinary little boy we know that now. So, anything scary he puts in here. Scary toys, like the doll house. Scary noises, like the lift. Even his little rituals have become part of it. A psychic repository for all his fears. But what is he?" the Doctor rambled.

Suddenly a child's laughter fills the room and Grace and I jump back towards the Doctor.

"Oh my god." Alex breathed.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at it, but it failed so he tried again.

"A gun? You've got a gun?" Alex exclaimed.

"It's not a gun." the Doctor told him.

"What?" Said the confused dad.

"I've got to invent a setting for wood. It's embarrassing." he grumbled, looking at the screwdriver.

We all turned and ran away from the doll, and the Doctor grabbed a giant pair of scissors from the closet.

He hit the doll with them, "Run!"

"Don't run away. We just want to play!" a child's voice, the doll, said followed by laughing.

We were now in a hall,

"Massive psychic field perfect perception filter and that need, that need of Claire's to... to..." he handed the scissors to Alex who was now fighting off the doll.

Grace and I were standing behind the Doctor, who was talking to himself.

"Stupid Doctor!" he then hit himself on the head, "Ow!"

"George is a Tenza. Of course he is."

"He's a what?" Alex exclaimed, slightly out of breath and still fighting the doll.

"A cuckoo. A cuckoo in the nest. A Tenza, he's a Tenza. Millions of them hatch in space then," he opened a door and let in more dolls, causing Grace and I to slowly retreat towards the stairs.

"Woof! Off they drift, looking for a nest. The Tenza young can sense exactly what their foster parents want and they assimilate perfectly." the Doctor exclaimed.

"George is an alien?" Alex asked.

"Yep!" the Doctor answered cheerfully.

"But he's our child!" Alex exclaimed, very out of breath now from all the fighting.

"Of course he is. The child you always wanted. He sensed that instinctively and sought you out. But something scared him." he and Alex now joined Grace and I on the stair case, "Started a cycle of fear, it's all completely instinctive. Subconscious. George isn't even aware that he's controlling it. So, we have to make him aware. George!" The Doctor yelled.

He was now yelling to the ceiling, "George, you are the only one who can stop this, but you have to believe. You have to believe. You have to know you're safe. I can't save you from the monsters, only you can. George listen to me!" the Doctor yelled louder, "Rory!" he greeted, "Where's Amy?"

Rory then pointed to a red-headed doll and continued fighting them off with a broom.

"Oh no…" he muttered, "George! George, you have to face your fears! You have to face them now. You have to open the cupboard." the amount of the stair case that the dolls weren't covering was small and we were all now huddled in the corner.

"This has got to be one of my least favourite episodes..." I told Grace.

"Agreed." the brunette grumbled.

"We'll all be trapped here forever in a living death. George. George, listen to me. George. George, listen to me! George! Please. George you have to end this. End this, end this. End it now!" the Doctor was getting more and more frantic.

The dolls' horrible giggling suddenly stopped and all the dolls stop moving.

"George." the Doctor breathed, looking down at the little boy in the foyer, "George. You did it. You did it. Hey, it's okay, it's all okay now. Everything's going to be fine." the Doctor said to the little boy.

The dolls all turn and start singing again, "No, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor yelled, "George, you created this whole world. This whole thing. You can smash it. You can destroy it."

The little ginger shook his head up at the Doctor.

"Something's holding you back. Something's holding him back. Something..." the Doctor suddenly goes into a flashback, and look at Grace,

"I really do hate this episode." Grace muttered.

"Let's make a club." I muttered back.

"That's what it is. That's what the trigger was. He thought you were rejecting him. He thought he wasn't wanted. That someone was coming to come and take him away." the Doctor turned to Alex.

"Well, we... We talked about it." Alex stuttered.

The Doctor looked slightly annoyed, "Yeah, and he heard you. Alex, a Tenza's sole function is to fit in, to be wanted. And you were rejecting him."

"We just couldn't cope. We needed help." Alex said sadly.

"Yes, but George didn't know that. He thought you were rejecting him. He still thinks it." the Doctor told the sad father.

"How can we keep him? How can we? He's not..." Alex stopped.

"Not what?" the Doctor asked him.

"He's not... human." Alex finished.

The dolls were getting closer to George now, and I glanced back and forth between him and the Doctor and Alex.

"No." the Doctor said quietly.

"Dad!" George yelled.

Alex pushed the giant scissors into the Time Lord's hands and ran down the steps. He pushed past all the dolls and pushed them away from George before kneeling next to his son and pulling him into a hug.

"Whatever you are, whatever you do, you're my son. And I will never, ever, send you away." he told the little boy.

Grace and I smiled and I supplied a quiet 'Awwwww'.

"Come on, George. Oh, my little boy." Alex said quietly.

"Dad." George said, still hugging his father with tears on his face.

Light started flashing thought the room and we were thrown out of the cupboard.

"Alright, stay still. Or I'll come and get you." Alex told the little boy.

George laughed loudly at his dad.

Alex then picks him up and puts him on the counter as the Doctor is playing with a bag of something. Grace and I were leaning against the counter of the kitchen as Claire walked in.

"Hello! You're Claire, I expect. Claire." he stepped forward and mimed kissing both of her cheeks.

"How do you feel about kippers?"

"Uhhh." Claire stuttered.

"They sent some people, about George. It's all sorted." Alex told her.

"Yeah, we had a great time, didn't we?" the Doctor asked the little boy.

"Yeah." George smiled, then but into a sandwich.

"See, he's fine." the Doctor smiled.

"What, just like that?" Claire asked, awestruck.

"Yes. Trust me." he grinned again.

"Doctor, wait." Alex came out the door.

"Sorry, yes, bye." the Doctor said awkwardly.

"No, no, you can't just... I mean..." Alex stuttered.

"It's sorted. You sorted it. Good man, Alex. Proud of you." the Doctor turned to walk away again.

"What, that's it?" Alex questioned.

"Well, apart from making sure he eats his greens," I stole a line.

"And getting him to a good school, yes." Grace finished and smiled at Alex.

"Yeah, but is he going to... I'd don't know, sprout another head or three eyes or something?" Alex worried.

"He's one of the Tenza, remember. He'll adapt perfectly now. Eh! Be whatever you want him to be." the Doctor looked at George and smiled.

We started to walk away but the Doctor turned around and yelled,

"Might pop back around puberty, mind you. Always a funny time."

"Come on, you two. Things to do. People to see, whole civilisations to save. You feeling okay?" the Doctor, Grace and I walked up to where the Ponds were sitting and the Doctor sat between them and Grace and I sat next to Amy.

"Um, I think so." Amy told him.

"Well, it's good to be all back together again. In the flesh." the Doctor put his arms around the two Ponds and Grace and I just sat there awkwardly.

"Come on." the Doctor stood up and walked back to the TARDIS.

"Now, did someone mention something about planets and history and stuff?" the Doctor yelled jumping up the TARDIS stair case and next to the console.

"Yeah." Rory agreed.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, pulling a lever.

"Um..." Amy thought for a second.

"Mind's gone blank." the Doctor pointed out, flying the TARDIS.

"Well, I have just been turned into a wooden dolly." Amy scoffed.

"Excuses, excuses." the Doctor muttered.

"It's tough, though. It's like being given three wishes." Rory added.

"The whole universe. The universe is... Ooh! Three wishes. Ali Baba. How about that?" the Doctor rambled.

The TARDIS hummed and we continued our flight through space.

**Well, one again, I could not be more sorry for the lateness of this chapter. **

**How about I give you lot a chapter tomorrow? Huh? Reader want a chapter? **dodges various objects** Sorry. **

**So, I guess you'll be hearing from me tomorrow!**

**OOH! I ALMOST FORGOT! I'M ON TUMBLR NOW! ulr: nicoleisawesmazing**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO AGAIN! Yes this is one day after I posted the last chapter, I'm trying to make them more frequent. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any references you spot in this chapter. I do, however, own Nicole and Grace. (Don't tell Grace that I said that.)**

"Doctor?" I asked him.

"Yes?" he turned to face us and away from the TARDIS controls.

"Are we like- will we- if we get seriously injured will we regenerate?" I asked quietly.

"Well this is rather sudden. But, probably. I don't want to find out any time soon." he turned back to the console.

"Does it hurt?" Grace spoke up.

"Everything about you changes, you die, and a new you walks away. It hurts a little more than psychically." he said grimly.

"It must be hard for you to do that." Grace comforted.

"Anyhow," the Doctor changed the subject hastily, "Why don't you two go do teenager things. I'll just work on the TARDIS."

Grace and I exchanged a slightly worried glance, "Alright Doctor, if you say so." I muttered.

We walked down into the hallway and wandered slowly back to our room.

"So, of this was Night Terrors, then the next episode is The Girl Who Waited, correct?" Grace asked quietly, not wanting Amy, Rory and the Doctor in the control room that we just left to hear us.

"Yep... Well, living through an episode was fun. Although I may never look at dolls the same way after seeing them in person." I whispered.

"Hey, maybe this wonderful place has a computer or two? Wanna check?" Grace smiled.

"Oh yeah!" I grinned.

We had looked around the TARDIS for about twenty minutes and still hadn't found anything that looked like a computer room, but had came across the console room multiple times and finally gave up and entered it.

"We couldn't find anything teenagery to do." I announced as we walked up the stairs.

"'Teenagery'?" Amy spoke up.

"Yes, teenagery. The adjective for things having to do with teenage activities." Grace smirked, "So where are we off to?"

Grace and I joined the Doctor, Amy and Rory around the console.

"Appalapachia." the Doctor smiled.

"Say it again?" Amy asked.

"Appalapachia!" the Doctor said in a sing-song voice.

"Appalapachia." Amy repeated.

"Appalapachia!" Grace and I chorused with giant grins.

"Appalapachia." said Rory.

"Appalapachia! What a beautiful word!" Amy smiled.

"Beautiful word," the Doctor pulled a lever and Amy yelled out as the TARDIS suddenly jerked, "Beautiful world!"

"Appalapachia! Voted number two planet in the 'Top Ten Greatest Destinations for the Discerning Intergalactic Traveler'." the Doctor explained.

Rory walked forward to the Doctor, "Why couldn't we go to number one?"

"It's hideous!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Everyone goes to planet number one, planet of the coffee shops. Appalapachia. I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades. I give you..." he opened the TARDIS door to reveal a pure white room with a single door in the middle.

"Doors." Rory finished, sticking his head out to look around.

Grace and I laughed and the Doctor sent us another one of those specially reserved looks.

"Doors, yes. I give you doors." the Doctor agreed, "But on the other side of those doors, I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades." he walked forward followed by the rest of us.

"Have you seen my phone?" Amy asked, poking her head out of the TARDIS.

"Your phone?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Amy clarified.

"Your mobile telephone. I bring you to a paradise planet two billion light years from Earth and you want to update Twitter?" the Doctor said exasperatedly.

"Sunsets, spired, soaring silver colonnades. It's a camera phone."

The Doctor sighed "On the counter, by the DVDs."

"Thank you." Amy nodded.

"How do we get in?" Rory asked, standing by the door.

"I don't know. Push a button." the Doctor put his hands in his pockets.

Rory then pushed the Green Anchor button and the doors slid open, revealing another pure white room with a magnifying glass in the middle on a table.

"Okay, so, rain check on the soaring silver colonnades." the Doctor sighed.

"Yeah." Rory, Grace and I all agreed at once.

We all stepped inside the room and the doors closed behind us.

"It's a magnifying glass." Rory pointed out, walking over to inspect it.

"Hey, hey, it's locked." Amy's voice echoed through the doors.

"Yeah, push the button." Rory told her.

"Come on, Amy." Rory sighed, shaking his head as Amy didn't show up.

The Doctor kept looking around the room as Rory walked up and pushed the button, opening the doors.

"This will be fun." I whispered as quietly as possible to Grace.

"Yeah, definitely full of fun." she whispered back.

Rory looked around in the door way, "Where is she?"

The Doctor sat down in a chair and looked through the magnifying glass, and Grace and I joined him on his left.

"Where on wherever we are is my wife?" Rory asked as the Doctor pushed a green button on the magnifying glass on the table.

Amy appeared on the screen, and she stepped forward to inspect the magnifying glass in her room.

"Rory, I think I've found her."

"What do you mean you've found her?" Rory asked, stepping to look in the glass, "Whoa! but... No, but she's not here!"

The Doctor looked deeply into the glass whilst Rory circled the table, looking for where Amy was standing.

"I can see her, but she's not here." the Doctor sighed.

Amy leaned in to the magnifying glass, "Where am I? In fact, where are you?"

The door slid open and one of those faceless robots appeared, holding up its hand.

"Hands, hello, Hands. Robot with hands, you guys." the Doctor smiled, waving.

An electronic voice emitted from the handbot, "Welcome to the Two-Streams Facility. Will you be visiting long?"

"Uh, Doctor, something's happening." Amy's distressed voice came from the glass.

"Amy? Stay calm, stay still. Time's gone wobbly. I hate it when it does that." the Doctor muttered the last part to himself.

The handbot stuck his hand towards Rory, "Will you be visiting long?"

"Good question. A bit sinister," Rory backed away from the hand, "What's the answer to not get us killed?"

The Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver on the magnifying glass, "It's okay. I've got you. You're fine."

"Will you be visiting long?" the robotic voice repeated.

"Oh, just shut up." I groaned.

"Yes that would be nice." Grace agreed with a small nod.

"Doctor, a little help, Doctor." Rory called out.

"And where have you been?" Amy's voice echoed through the glass.

The robot's voice repeated itself, "Will you be visiting long?"

"What do I tell it?" Rory asked, still worried by its hand stuck out at him.

"I've been here a week." Amy leaned into her side of the glass.

"A week?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"A week!" Rory yelled.

"I'm so sorry. Aha! Same room, different times. Two different time streams running parallel, but at different speeds. Amy, you're in a faster time stream." the Doctor explained at rapid fire speed before the screen blurred.

"Doctor! It's going again!" Amy called.

"Doctor!" Rory yelled as the handbot stuck its hand towards Rory.

"Amy!" the Doctor exclaimed, still trying to work on the screen.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, as the screen got even fuzzier.

"Doo wee ooo..." Grace sang quietly as it reached the part where the theme song would cut through, causing me to chuckle quietly.

The Doctor was hard at work sonicing the glass, "Ah, come on." he groaned, but then it began to get clearer, "Gotcha! There! Stabilised. Settled. Shh."

"Why has this got hands?" Rory asked, pointing at the handbot.

"Organic skin. Ultimate universal interface. Grown and grafted, not born. I mean, it's actually seeing with its fingers, scanning the room. But why not just give it eyes?" the Doctor rambled.

"Will you be visiting long?" it asked again, causing Grace and I to groan in annoyance.

"As long as it takes," the Doctor answered, walking over to the magnifying glass, "Amy, what exactly did you do?"

"I just came in and I pressed a door button." she said nonchalantly.

"Oh, Amy, there are two buttons. The green anchor and the red waterfall. Which one did you push?" Rory questioned.

Amy looked down to her shoes, "I pushed the red waterfall."

Rory walked out to get Amy and I yawned, tuning out the Doctor's conversation with Amy, in all fairness Grace and I hadn't slept since before Night Terrors and we stayed up all night for that episode.

The door slid open and a very angry Rory walked in, "I pressed red waterfall and she wasn't there!"

"Okay, so you can't follow her directly... No it's never simple. Grace, Nicole, how do we fix this?" the Doctor turned to us.

"We can't tell you. You have to figure it out on your own. We may know the future but we're not going to tell you!" Grace gave him a sad smile.

"That would be like River telling you all of your future." I agreed.

"Did you hear that, handbot? She pressed the wrong button, that's all. We're aliens, we didn't know! And those two wont help me!" The Doctor said to the robot, pointing a finger at Grace and I.

"Statement rejected." a red light on the handbot's chest flicked on, "Appalapachia is under planet-wide quarantine. This is a Kindness Facility for those infected with Gen-7."

The Doctor and Rory quickly lift the sides of their coats to cover their mouths and noses, the Doctor looking more panicked than Rory.

"What?" Rory asked, walking up to the Doctor, where we joined them next to the robot.

"Gen-7." the Doctor repeated, his voice slightly muffled by the lapel of his coat.

Rory made another confused noise, causing the Doctor to explain it further.

"The one-day plague."

Rory looked around, slightly confused, "What, you get it for a day?"

"No you get it and you die in a day." the Doctor clarified.

"There are 40 000 residents in the Two-Streams Facility. Please remain in the sterile areas, Visiting hours are now." the handbot explained, then teleported away.

The Doctor walked over to sit next to the glass again "Sterile area, Grace, Nicole, and I are safe."

"What about me?" Amy asked, sounding distressed still.

"Gen-7 only affects two-hearted races, like Appalapachians." the Doctor explained.

"And Time Lords." Rory added.

"Yeah, like us three." the Doctor finished, looked up at Grace and I before looking back at the magnifying glass, "Walk into that facility, we're dead in a day."

The Doctor then stood up and started pacing, "Time is faster on Amy's side of the glass. Uh, Amy, you said you'd been here a week. What did you eat?"

"Nothing. I wasn't hungry." Amy shrugged.

"No. Because with that big waterfall, time is compressed. That's the point of the time glass. It syncs up the two time streams for visits. You could be in here for a day, and watch them live out their entire lives." the Doctor babbled.

"And watch them grow old in front of your eyes. That's horrible!" Rory exclaimed.

"No, Rory, it's kind. You've got a choice. Sit by their bedside for 24 hours and watch them die, or sit in here for 24 hours and watch them live. Which would you choose?"

**Yes I did just end it there. I haven't written anymore past this, but that will soon change, and I'll put out the next chapter as soon as it's finished! I think I'm going to start replying to your reviews here in the Author's notes! Well, they're not the Author's notes, she's not writing them. I'll explain later.**

**DoctorsDaughterAshlynn: Haha, here it is!**

**DoubleHeartedHuman: I go to a school where almost everyone says "swag" and "YOLO" so I'm just annoyed by it. Oh well, personal opinion.**

**Nicole and Grace take great joy in annoying him like that, glad you like it! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, you'll be hearing from me in a few days! **


	9. Apologies

Hi guys! **dodges random object** I'm sorry! I have a good reason for being gone so long! 1: I'm in high school so I've been bombarded with homework and projects the past few months. 2: my portable DVD player broke. I'll try and find a new way to get the chapters written but for now,

Through the Cracks is being put on hiatus!

I'm sorry, this fanfiction will probably be taken off hiatus some time in June. Sorry for the inconvenience.

-Nicoleisawesmazing


	10. Chapter 10: Rory-cam Activated

**Oh my gosh guys I am _so _sorry. I really didn't mean to go over June, I did mean to post it yesterday but it was boiling hot up here in Canada and I didn't feel like doing anything. So, _so_, I plan to make the official chapter update either every other Sunday or every Sunday.**

**If you need to contact me my tumblr is: nicoleisawesmazing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who but I own Nicole (seeing how that's me) and Grace (please don't tell her I said that)**

"No, Rory, it's kind. You've got a choice. Sit by their bedside for 24 hours and watch them die, or sit in here for 24 hours and watch them live. Which would you choose?"

The Doctor then picked up the time glass from the table and carried it to a random point in the room, where he began adjusting it until a blurry image of Amy came up.

"I'm here, Amy." The Doctor murmured comfortingly, "I'm right here."

Amy sat up a bit taller than her previously slouched position and kept her eyes fixed on the table. "Where are you? Am I looking at you?"

"Amy turn here, over to the left!" I called from behind the Doctor.

She turned to face the glass, but had her eyes fixed underneath it instead of directly at it.

"Got it! You're looking at us." Grace added as soon as Amy was done moving.

"Eye to eye?" Amy asked.

The Doctor gave a small smile, "Eye to eye to eye."

Rory then leaned a bit closer to the time glass. "Hello."

The Doctor then spoke rather quickly, but still using a quiet voice, "Amy, I'm taking the Time Glass back to the TARDIS. Like satnav, I'll use it to get a lock, then smash through, using the TARDIS to get you out. Until then, you're on your own."

"What are you doing?" Rory questioned when the Doctor began sonicking the glass.

"Locking onto Amy. Small act of vandalism, no-one'll mind." He paused when an alarm went.

"That will be the small act of vandalism alarm." Grace pointed out, a small smile on her face.

"Amy, I need you to go into the facility just for a bit. Find somewhere safe and leave me a sign. Remember, you're immune to Chen7, but don't let them give you anything. They don't know you're alien. Their kindness will kill you. Now go!" the Doctor told her quite quickly.

Amy then pressed the "Check In" button and the door slid open, and before she walked out she then turned to face us.

"Rory, I love you. Now, save me. Go on."

The pale door then slid shut, and our image of her faded.

We all the quickly walked back to the TARDIS, with the Doctor carrying the glass, and when we got in there he inserted it into the TARDIS console.

"This is locked onto Amy permanently." he explained to us, even though Grace and I didn't need it, "Play the signal into the console, the TARDIS'll follow it."

He then attached a cable to the glass that set off some smoke and sparked a bit, and took out a tool box which had a bunch of stuff in it. Annoyingly so, which included a ringing alarm clock. The Time Lord sorted though some of the things, "Now then, I know you're in here. Um... erm.. Haha!" he put on a set of black rimmed glasses, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. The man was already a bit of a hipster, now he looked the part.

"How do I look?" He asked, spinning to look at us all.

"Ridiculous." Rory stated simply.

The Doctor pointed to said facial accessories. "Glasses are cool, right, Nicole? She's got glasses."

I scoffed, "They get in the way, and they're impossible to clean unless you carry the cleaning spray around with you. Simply put, they're a hassle."

The Doctor pouted slightly, then placed the glasses on Rory, "See? Oh, yes. Hello, handsome man."

"Oh, hello." Rory smiled.

"Hello, Rorycam!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Huh?" Rory asked, looking around and seeing the screen behind him, "Oh, you can see what I see."

"We're breaking into Twostreams." The Doctor explained to him, "Now, Grace, Nicole, and I can't go in, the Chen7'll kill us, no regeneration. You will be our eyes and ears."

Rory nodded, "Rory-cam. Rescue Amy. Got it."

"That's the spirit! Now, smashing through a timewall could get a bit hairy." The Doctor addressed, looking at Rory seriously.

Rory looked a bit worried at that, "Is it safe?"

"Yes." Grace and I said at once.

The Doctor smiled at us, "Best hold onto something."

Said Time Lord then began pulling levers as he flew the TARDIS into Amy's part of Twostreams. We all held onto different parts of the console room, the Doctor laughing near insanely, as we landed and Rory nearly fell to the floor.

He then left the TARDIS, the time glass strapped around his chest, "Red Waterfall!" he cheered, "We made it."

"Good old us!" The Doctor smiled.

"How do we know that we're in the same Red Waterfall as Amy?" Rory questioned, causing the Doctor to grow serious.

"Focus on the positive. We locked onto Amy's timestream."

As Rory looked around his eyes drifted to the Venus di Milo's breasts.

The Doctor pointed at the screen even though Rory couldn't see it, "Eyes front, soldier!"

He quickly looked away, "Right, yes, sorry."

"Apalapucians are the great cultural scavengers, Rory," the Doctor explained knowingly, "This gallery's a scrapbook of their favourite places."

As Rory looked around he spotted the Mona Lisa, a large grey sculpture, and a small column dripping continuous purple fluid. "Earth, bit of alien, bit of... whatever the hell that is."

Rory then continued walking through the pure white rooms, "Where... Is everyone?"

As the Doctor fiddled around with the console he told Rory, "Right, Rory, switch the Time Glass on and sonic it. I'll send a command to the screwdriver. Amy's here somewhere. If I can just get a lock on her. I wonder what happens if we mix the filters?"

Rory sonicked the time glass and dozens of people appeared, all of them moving about the room.

The Doctor moved closer to the big screen, "And there they are. 40,000 time streams overlapping. Red Waterfall isn't one time stream. It's thousands."

"Are they happy?" Rory asked, honestly curious.

"Probably. Most find it rather undesirable to be dying." I gave a small half smile.

Rory then lowered the time glass in time to see someone in pieced-together armour charging at him with a katana.

Rory held up his hands, "I come in peace! Peace, peace, peace, peace!" he then fell to the floor with the red-headed mystery pointing the sword at his throat.

It spoke with a computerised voice.

"I waited."

"Sorry, what?" he breathed, looking nervously at the weapon.

"I waited for you." It explained angrily, "I waited!" It then lifted up its visor to reveal...

An older looking Amy Pond.


	11. Thanks Guys :)

A/N: So guys, if you read the chapter that was previously in this place, then you know that I am writing a new fanfiction in place of this one.  
But! I'll have you all know, due to some motivation from the wonderful emock613, I will be continuing TtC after the first in the new Time Lady series!

Thank you all, and I hope you have a great summer!

Look for the new fanfiction (if you want to) in August! (hopefully)

- Nicoleisawesmazing


End file.
